The instant invention relates generally to phrophylatic devices and more specifically it relates to a phosphorescent condom.
Numerous prophylatic devices have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to be a thin rubber sheath designed to cover the penis during sexual intercourse for antivenereal and contraceptive purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,570; 3,136,417 and 3,282,414 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.